Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing hydrogen, and also relates to a photocatalysis-induced partial oxidation of methanol reforming process for producing hydrogen.
Description of Related Art
Hydrogen is an environmentally friendly clean energy and renewable energy, and the hydrogen fuel cell is one of the green power-generating tools that are both environmentally friendly and has the most potential in practical application. However, since the transportation and storage of hydrogen are difficult, the conversion of a hydrocarbon compound into hydrogen as fuel for a proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) can effectively solve this problem. In particular, methanol reforming for producing hydrogen is widely studied because methanol has the advantages of high chemical activity, large production yield, and low costs. The methanol reforming reaction for producing hydrogen includes, for instance, a partial oxidation reaction of methanol, a methanol water vapor reforming reaction, and a methanol decomposition reaction.
In particular, methanol water vapor reforming is a strong endothermic reaction that requires a large amount of heat from an outside source and has a slow reaction speed. A partial oxidation reaction of methanol (POM) generally requires a relatively high temperature (>200° C.), and a copper-zinc catalyst is used for ignition. Not only are operating costs higher, the demand for rapidly starting the battery of an electronic product equipment (such as a personal electronic product) also cannot be met.